


Nightmares

by Spell_SpinnerX



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spell_SpinnerX/pseuds/Spell_SpinnerX
Summary: In tribute of 2nd day of Dianakko week: Danger... sort of.Diana has a nightmare about losing Akko in the missile event (episode 25?) but when Diana wakes up she is comforted by Akko (or that Akko is alive, at all).





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting for lwa!! exciting!! I've been meaning to post a fic but i guess ill just start with this.

_Akko…_

“Yay!” Akko exclaims loudly, on the back of the shooting star as she once again, successfully transformed parts of the deadly missile into harmless teddy bears or purple whales. Diana looks back at her object of affection with a smile, as it was filled with an intense feeling of being proud of her.

“Good job.” Diana tells her, riding the broom to aim at the missile that was suddenly running towards them. In one quick swoop, Diana dodges the missile and Akko jumps off, transforming into different animals to run along the missile or to protect herself from impact of anything.

Akko jumps back onto the broom after jumping into the mouth of one of the split missiles and somehow exploding it by transforming it into seperate things.

Akko chuckles giddily, knowing that her attempt at transforming the missiles into vulnerable things was successful. Diana looks back to see Akko’s happy expression, returning her smile to the girl.

_Slam._

Akko gets hit off the broom by a surprise attack. Akko screams, falling down. “Akko!” Diana calls, desperate to catch the girl as she makes a dive down, increasing speed.

She is then blocked by 3 seperate missiles that get in the way and Diana could do nothing but watch Akko fall down, as she is helpless without her.

Tears were accumulated into her eyes, as she screamed out Akko’s name again and again. But she couldn’t focus on Akko when the missile charges at her again.

As soon as she was out of the way of the missile, she went to the side speedily, trying to look for Akko.

_Oh no!_  She screams internally, deathly worried for the girl who fell. Alarms telling her that Akko was going to die were ringing in her head and in that moment that she was disturbed, distracted and off guard, the missile hits her off the Shiny Volley.

Diana feels her heart pounding, as she was terrified to death, those same alarms were then telling her that  _she_  was going to die repeatedly. She began to sweat and a thought flashed that this is what Akko must’ve felt when she was knocked the broom.

_Ah… I’m falling_.

Was her first coherent thought about this situation and she closed her eyes sadly.

_I couldn’t save her.._.

Was her last thought before she she heard her name being called.

—

 

“Akko!”

Diana sat upwards on her bed, panting heavily, tears in her eyes. Diana groaned, recalling the events in her dream, those passed already and she still has nightmares about falling down and losing Akko from the missile event.

She rubbed at her eyes and tears still fell down.

“Diana, what’s wrong?” Diana heard a voice next to her. Akko was there, in all her glory. Alive. Diana choked back a sob, ultimately feeling grateful that Akko is alive and what was her nightmare didn’t and doesn’t come true.

Diana immediately hugged her girlfriend and kissed her lips, giving her the same butterfly feelings in her stomach as it did when they shared their first kiss.

“Oh.” is all Akko is able to say. Diana parts, still embracing her now nervous girlfriend. “I’m so glad you’re here…” Diana says, breathless, hugging Akko tighter than ever.

“O-Oh. Um I’m glad y-you’re here too.” Akko says, similarly to a robot. Her smile was nervous and her eyes were shaking because  _Diana kissed her!!_ And she’s definitely not used to that.

Diana cups Akko’s face and kisses her again, to relieve the feeling of her girlfriend. Akko makes a noise at the back of her neck. She melts and kisses Diana back.

Diana moves back, feeling awfully giddy at the appearance of her girlfriend. And pulls her close again, resting her head on Akko’s chest.

“So… What’s up.. Are you okay?” Akko asks, patting Diana’s hair slowly. Like a kid, Diana nods her head, humming. “I had a nightmare.” She answers.

“Oh.” Akko says, understanding what she meant. Diana didn’t usually have nightmares. “The one about losing me?” She asks, to reconfirm what she meant by that.

Diana raises her head with a smirk, “Of course not.” She answers sarcastically. “I merely had a pleasant dream where I had cheated on you with O’Neill- who was seen to be a rather… enjoyable kisser.”

Akko whines, bringing her closer, “Noo! You can only kiss me!!” She says, drawing out her words.

“I know.” Diana says.

Akko and Diana stare at each other and then break into laughter.

Diana kisses her.

“Thank you.”


End file.
